I Wanna Be Like Other Girls
by MarissaReneeThatsMe
Summary: All I've ever wanted was to be a normal teenage girl. I want to be free and have fun. I want to date and go to school with other teenagers. But its kinda hard to be normal when you live with a bunch of werewolves. Rated M for Language/Lemons. PaulxOC
1. Chapter One

**Raynalyn's Point Of View**

My Aunt was driving my brother and I to the airport. It was only 4:00 in the morning so it was pitch black outside as we drove down the survey roads of England. I sat in the front while my brother Denahi slept in the back. Or tried to sleep at least. The back seat of a Porsche 911 carrera gt3 doesn't give much room for a five foot nine fifteen year old to sprawl out and sleep.

Once we got to the airport and we were at the point where we had to say our goodbyes my Aunt Aaliyah was balling her eyes out. I loved my Aunt, she was like a mother to me. Even more so than my actual mom, my Aunts older sister. My Aunt was always there for me when I needed her. Well that was until my mother died a week ago and all of a sudden shes to good for us.

So since she decided we were not good enough to live with her anymore, my brother and I are going to go live with our father who lives in La Push with his son. I wouldn't say I hate my father. But would it of killed him to call us at least once? No it wouldn't of. But still, no calls, no e-mails, nothing. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know we existed until a few days ago. Not that many people did anyways.

"Come here darlings and give your Auntie a hug before you leave," she cried as she flung her arms opened for us to give her a hug. Denahi walked forward and gave her a huge bear hug while I stood stubbornly next to my carry on bag. Denahi walked back and gave me a look that said if I didn't go and hug her he was going to make me pay for it on the plane.

My brothers a lot more forgiving than me and says he understands why shes giving us up to a complete stranger. I know its weird to call your father a stranger but if you haven't even spoken one word to the person before, he's a stranger. It doesn't matter if he is my father or not. I let out a dramatic sigh and walked over to her. She smiled at me and I gave her a awkward one armed hug.

I walked back without saying a word to her, not even a simple I'll miss you. Denhai gave me a irritated look and I returned it. He never said I had to use both arms or even talk. He's lucky I even did it. We got on the plane and found our seats. I put my twenty pound carry on bag under my seat and Denhai rolled his eyes at me. He only brought his iPod with him but we're going to be in the air for eight hours. Its a seven hour flight from London to Seattle then another hour to Port Angeles and its going to take more than a iPod to kept me entertained.

So your probably wondering who the heck I am by this point. My names Raynalyn Hart, now known as Raynalyn Black and I am the daughter of the one and only Kiara Hart. Or at least I used to be. My mother died in a car crash a week ago and my twin brother and I couldn't even go to her funeral because nobody knows she had children.

Not that I really wanted to go. I know that sounds cruel but how can I feel grief over her death if I barely even knew. All that I know about her I learned from My Aunt and the news on TV. Only time she was home was when I snuck out with Leighton and Denhai to go to a party. Then she'd yell at me and would up the security but it never did any help. I always found a way to get past them.

You know how I said I didn't hate my father, well the word hate doesn't do any justice to the way I feel about my mother. I don't even know if there's a word for my extreme loathing towards my mother, though if there was it would probably be illegal for how horrible it was. Yeah I know what your thinking, no one can hate their mother _that_ much. Well there is someone, and that somebody is me. And I'll tell you why.

She kept us locked up in the house. And No I don't mean she never let us hang out with our friends after school. If your thinking that oh boy are you wrong. We didn't have any friends to hang out with after school because we didn't go to school. We couldn't go outside where people could see us.

We were home schooled by our Aunt Aaliyah from the age six to the age we are today and the only friend I have is Leighton, the girl that lived next door to us. Our mom wasn't doing this to abusive us or anything like that though. She said she was doing it to protect us from the evil that is the outside world. But I think the real reason she did it was because if people were to find out that she had a affair on her husband that it would ruin reputation and her career would go burning down as fast as a forest fire on a hot summers day.

My mom was one of the most famous and loved celebrity there's ever been. All the men wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her. I know that's pretty cliche but its true. My mom was great at everything. She could sing, dance, act. You name it and she could do it. She couldn't just do everything, no she was the _best_ at everything. She made fourteen Cd's all which sold out the very first day ever time and almost ever single one of her movies were five out of five stars.

She was loved for being the most giving and kind hearted celebrity out there. So if news were to spread that she cheated on her husband it would ruin her reputation and BOOM, bye bye career. So you can see how my and my brothers existence would ruin her perfect little life. She probably would of been able to get away with it if Denhai and I looked anything like her or her husband Charles.

I have long hair that goes a little past the middle of my back and is the color of dark chocolate. My brothers hair is the same color but is short and untidy. It looks like he doesn't do anything to it but he does. Though I complain about it a lot, just to mess with him really, the look actually does fit him well. Our skin is this unusual russet color, the color of a native american child not a british child and we have blue-gray almond shaped eyes. Aunt Aaliyah always said we looked exactly like our father but I think she just said that to make us happy. I don't think shes every meet or even seen a photo of our father.

But we are complete opposites of our mother. She has Platinum blond hair, bright blue doll like eyes and tan skin, though its fake. Even if she dyed her hair, got tanner _if possible_ and wore contacts to match our eye color people would still not believe that we were her and Charles child.

She had a lot of money, now which is all mine and Denahis, so our house back in England was huge and had everything you could ever think of and our backyard was an acre long but it was surrendered by twelve foot tall walls so no one could see us when we went out in back. Not that those were even necessary. The security at the house was bizarre. I think it was more high tech and expansive than the president has at the white house.

And there was always maids for us to talk to so we didn't get lonely, though most of the time they didn't speak English. Not that I'm complaining because I can almost speak fluent Spanish now. Which is great to use with my brother when we don't want anybody to know what were talking about. But it doesn't come in handy much.

Being locked up in the house for fifteen years and the only time we got out is at night when we would sneak out of the house messed him up pretty bad. Whenever he gets around anyone other than my Aunt or I, he goes completely mute. He wont say a word. He wont even whisper it into my ear so I can tell the other person what he wants. It makes me so sad because my brother is amazing. If I didn't have him I'd gone crazy years ago.

He is a saint. I don't think he's ever had a bad thought in his life. At least ones he's never put into words and he's already forgiven our mother. Not that he ever had any ill feeling towards her in the past. And on top of that, he puts up with me 24/7. Which if you ask my Aunt she would say its harder than putting up with six screaming toddlers who are hyped up on pixie sticks and chocolate milk.

I don't act like a screaming toddler, I just get bored easily. My Aunt is over dramatic, sometimes I think she should of been the Actress instead of my mother. And I've never been around anybody under the age of fifteen so I don't really know what shes talking about but I know its true because she used to work at a day care. So like I said, the boys a saint.

I looked over at him and laughed. He was fast asleep with his head phones in his ears and his mouth wide open with drool running down cheek. I got up and grabbed my bag and walked over to him. One good thing my Aunt did was buy us first class tickets. I got what I needed out of my bag and leaned over ready to put my make up abilities to the test.

**xxxXXXxxx In the airport at Port Angeles xxxXXXxxx**

I ran past a middle aged couple and the women said something about rude children but I ignored it and continued to run until I hit the end of the corridor that leads onto the plane. I threw my arms in the air and yelled, "Freedom is mine at last!" Several people stopped what they were doing to look at me like I escaped from the Looney house. And if I had to spend five more minutes on that plane that's exactly where I'd be heading right now.

Putting make up on Denhai was the high point of my plane ride experience. The rest was horrible, I never want to fly on a plane again. After I gayed up my brother I chocked on my bag of peanuts, I fell down while I was getting off the plane and scrapped my arm and despite my brother looking like a transvestite this women thought I was the one who liked the same sex and gave me her phone number. I later gave it to a man that kept on checking me out and told him to call me. That's got to be one awkward conversation.

My brother walked up to me with a embarrassed look on his face. He reached up and grabbed my arms, pinning them to my sides. "Would you calm down. People are going to think you forgot to take your crazy pill today." Wait a minute. Hes embarrassed by me? He's had that make up on for seven hours and still hasn't noticed! And he's embarrassed by _me_.

I sighed and reached into my bag to grab my mirror. "Are you sure they aren't looking at you, Herbert Garrison?" I said while I held up the mirror to his face. Herbert Garrison is the teacher on South park who had sex reassignment surgery and I know he looks nothing like him but I know that's the only man gone women he would know of.

A look of pure horror came across his face and he grabbed the mirror from me. He looked at his face for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. He put his hand over his eyes and handed me the mirror back. "That's is. Your are officially the spawn of Satan," he grunted with his hand still over his eyes.

"Thank you," I laughed and he took his hand off his face to glare at me. I returned it with a innocent smile. He was about to say something when a deep voice asked, "Are you Raynalyn and Denhai?"

We both looked over my shoulder to see a man in his early twenties. He has russet skin, black hair and dark eyes and is freaking hugenormous. He looked to be 6'7" and was totally ripped. If he wasn't who I think he is, I would say he is pretty attractive. But my guess is that he's our brother so it would be gross to think that.

"Yep, that's us. Are you-" I began to say but was stopped when he bent down and picked me up into a hug. I was so high up my feet were dangling and I started to kick them when I couldn't breathe. He let me down and laughed. I put a hand on my chest and caught my breath. Once I could finally breathe again I looked up at his face and laughed. "I hope your Jacob. Cause if your not prepare to feel my wrath of furry," I threatened and got into a ninja stance.

He looked at me for a moment and then started to laugh. "The guys are gunna love you," He said between laughs. Guys? What guys? I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Denahi with a irritated look on his face. Right, I forgot about that. Denhai kinda has a problem with other guys talking to me. And I don't think our long lost brother is going to be an exception to that anytime soon.

Jacob stopped laughing and looked at Denahi questionably. Realization hit Denhai and he blushed and looked away. I should probably explain to Jacob what happened before he passes out from embarrassment. "I got bored and Denhai fell asleep on the plane and doing that--" I pointed to Denhai face, "Seemed to be the only entertaining thing to do at the time. He just figured out I did it. He looks pretty hot though doesn't he?," I joked and Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Rachel and Rebecca are going to love you. Just do me a favor and don't give them any ideas. Their bad enough already," he said and a look of horror flashed on his face but was gone just as fast as it came. He pulled Denhai into a one armed hugged and whispered something into his ear. Denhai smiled and hugged him back.

I'm pretty sure Billy told him that Denhai doesn't talk to anyone but me because he didn't wait for him to answer before he pointed to the bathroom and told him to go wipe off the make up. Denhai did and Jacob turned to give me a playful glare. "Hey watch it buddy or your gunna end up looking like him," I joked and pointed towards where Denhai went. His hands flew up to his face and he let out a theatrical scream. I rolled my eyes and walked past him to get my luggage.

**

* * *

****A/N: ****This is my first fanfic and I'm bracing myself for some bad reviews! Please forgive me for incorrect punctuation/spelling. I know it annoys a lot of people but it annoys no one more than my English teacher haha. He's always writing little notes on my paper like "Marissa did you ever pay attention in class when you were still in elementary school?" and "Marissa there is no word in the English language spelt like this" I know he means well but its so mean! I actually think its funny but my mother hates him lol. ****I Hope I didn't offend anybody about calling Denhai a transvestite, If I did I'm terribly sorry. But it wasn't meant to sound like I was making fun of gay people, I kinda think that's how it turned out. I have two gay friends and I love them to death :) Oh yeah, t**here are a few things that are different about this story. One is that Paul is going to imprint on Raynalyn and the other is Edward and Bella did not have Renesmee. But Bella is a vampire. They just moved to Alaska a few years before Raynalyn and Denhai came. Oh and this is how you say their names. Raynalyn is pronounced _Ray-nuh-lin_ and Denhai is pronounced _Duh-nah-he._ I got the name off of Brother Bear :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Jacobs Point Of View**

As I drove to the airport I couldn't help but think of what Billy told me. Those two kids have been through so much shit. I'm actually really surprised Billy left them with that devil of a woman. I don't know much about her to judge but anyone who does that to their own children is evil, no argument about it. Billy said she did it to protect them. Yeah whatever, protect them my ass.

Kiara Hart. I use to think she was smoking hot. Who wouldn't? I mean it was _Kiara Hart_. If you told me I was related to Kiara Hart two days ago I would of been on cloud nine. But now I know what she was really like, what she did to my little sister and brother...well to put it simple, it pisses me the hell off. If she was still alive I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going wolf on her ass and taking her out myself. Nobody messes with my family. I don't care what their social status is or even if that person _is_ a smoking hot women. They are going down.

Ah look at me. Getting myself worked up for nothing. I should be happy right now. I'm finally going to meet my little sister and brother. Rachel and Rebecca are ecstatic that they are getting a little sister. And I'm more than thankful for having a brother to share the problems of having sisters with. If Raynalyn is anything like Rachel and Rebecca, Denahi and I are in for some trouble.

I arrive at the airport and walk in. It isn't long before I see a girl run past a middle aged couple and the women whispered to her husband about how children are so rude and shes glad they didn't have any. The girl heard and looked back to give her a face. When she reached the tile she threw her hands into the air, threw her head back and yelled, "Freedom is mine at last!"

The girl has long hair that goes a little past the middle of her back and is the color of dark chocolate. She had my unusual russet skin color and if I didn't have werewolf sight I wouldn't be able to tell but her eyes are a unique blue-gray. You know, she looks exactly like Billy described Raynalyn.

"Raynalyn!" A boy whispered yelled and the girl looked back at him. Wow, don't I feel smart..._not_. "Would you calm down. People are going to think you forgot to take your crazy pill today," Denhai whispers to Raynalyn. I couldn't see his face from where I was standing but he was pretty tall for a fifteen year old and he looked like he had the muscles of a seventeen year old.

Raynalyn sighed and reached down into her bag. She grabbed a mirror and shoved it into his face. "Are you sure they aren't looking at you, Herbert Garrison?" she asked, humor clear in her voice. Herbert Garrison? Isn't that the gay teacher on South Park? Why in the world would she call him that.

Denhais muscles tensed and he looked at his face for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He put his hand over his eyes and handed mirror back to her. "That's is. Your are officially the spawn of Satan," he grunted with his hand still over his eyes.

Okay I should probably go over there before they start fighting. Plus I'm starting to feel like a pedophile spying on two teenagers. "Thank you," I heard Raynalyn laugh and he took his hand off his face to glare at her. She returned it with a innocent smile. He was about to say something but I interpreted him, "Are you Raynalyn and Denhai?"

The girl looked at me with wide eyes as she took in my height. She finally reached my face and smiled. "Yep, that's us. Are you-" she began to say but was stopped when I bent down and picked her up into a hug. I just couldn't hold it in any longer, she was so adorable! Oh god...I'm already starting to turn into one of _those_ brothers. The annoying ones who never let their sisters date and always drive them places and hang out with each other...and you know that sounds pretty good. No! Stop it. Bad Jacob, bad.

She was so high up her feet were dangling and she started to kick them when she couldn't breathe anymore from my hug. I let her down and laughed. She put a hand on her chest and caught her breath. Once she was done she looked up at me and laughed. "I hope your Jacob. Cause if your not prepare to feel my wrath of furry," she threatened with a serious face and got into a ninja stance.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. I just stood there looking at her before I started cracking up. "The guys are gunna love you," I said between laughs. Its true, they are. Well lets just hope for there safety that its in a strictly friend type of way or I'm going to kill them. _Woah woah woah._ What did I just think?! I've never thought that about Rebecca or Rachel. Maybe its cause shes my little sister and their four years older than me. Great I'm not turing into one of those brothers I already am one of those brothers. Oh well no stopping it now. Wait, what?...Ugh whatever. I'm an overprotective old brother, so there! Make fun all you want I wont change. _Oy Vey_, my mind is a seriously scary place.

Denhai put a hand on her shoulder and she got out of the ninja stance to look at him. I look at his face for the first time and froze. Uh...I wasn't prepared for this. The guy was wearing _effin_ make up! Billy told me that he doesn't talk but he didn't tell me he was into this type of stuff. Maybe he doesn't even know yet. I try to resist the urge to laugh but I don't think I can last much longer. The guys are going to tear this guy apart. Poor boy, he's not going to stand a chance. Hmm, that's weird I don't feel quite as protective of him as I do with Raynalyn.

His face turned red from embarrassment and looked away. Raynalyn looked from my face to his and did that again before she laughed once and said, "I got bored and Denhai fell asleep on the plane and doing that--" she pointed to Denhais face, "Seemed to be the only entertaining thing to do at the time. He just figured out I did it. He looks pretty hot though doesn't he?," She joked. Oh thank god. I laughed and shook my head.

"Rachel and Rebecca are going to love you. Just do me a favor and don't give them any ideas. Their bad enough already," I said. Memories of my sisters pranks flashed in my mind and I shuddered from the thought. I pulled Denhai into a one armed hugged and whispered, "Don't worry we'll get her back somehow." He smiled and hugged me back.

I pointed to the bathroom and told him to go wipe off the make up. He did and I turned to Raynalyn and gave her a playful glare. "Hey watch it buddy or your gunna end up looking like him," She laughed and pointed towards where Denhai went. My hands flew up to my face and I let out a theatrical scream. She rolled her eyes and walked past me to get her luggage.

I walked behind her and when she reached to grab a suitcase I leaned over her small 5'4" body and grabbed it before she could get it. She turned around and rolled her eyes at me. "Alrighty, take it. I'm not going to complain," She smiled and pointed at another suit case. I rolled my eyes this time and grabbed what I assumed is Denhais suit case.

Denhai walked over to us, face free of make up and grabbed his suit case from me. I didn't abject to it. Didn't want to hurt the boys ego by making him think that I think he isn't strong enough to carry his own suit case. We walked out and Raynalyn shouted, "Shot Gun!" Well now that's not really fair, the boy doesn't even speak. So of curse she was going to say it first.

I think she did it on purpose because she gave him a mischievously smile. He rolled his eyes and held out his fist while he threw his suit case in the trunk. I cringed as the suit case hit it the bottom of my baby. My Volkswagen Rabbit '86 will forever and always be my baby. She looked at Denhais hand and shook her head stubbornly. He just stared at her and she frowned, giving up and held hers out ans they started to rock paper scissors for the seat.

After four tries of doing it you think one of them would give up and try something other than rock every time. "While I'm still young please!" I yelled out the window as Raynalyn squealed with victory. She pranced over to the car and hopped in. Denhai got in the back and pouted. She looked over at me and smiled. "I won!" She squeaked and put her seat belt on. I laughed at her enthusiasm. It was just the front seat, nothing special. But I remember how oddly important it was for me to be in the front seat when I was her age so I didn't say anything and drove off.

We drove in silence and when we arrived at the house Raynalyn was asleep. I poked her side and she jumped up grabbing her side. I raised a eyebrow at her and she mumbled, "I'm really ticklish." Ohhhh I'll have to remember that. She got out and Denhai and I followed. "So what do you think?" I asked as her eyes looked over the house. "I think it might just be the cutest house I have ever seen," She cooed and looked at the house like she wanted to run up and hug it.

I laughed at that. "Well its probably nothing compared to you house back in England." She looked up at me with sad eyes then looked down at the grass. "That wasn't a house. It was a prison," She whispered so quietly that if I didn't have werewolf hearing I wouldn't of been able to hear it all.

"Come on. Everybody wants to meet you guys," I said and she looked up at me with a flustered expression. "So this is the first time I'm going to meet my father and I have to do it in front of a audience?" She asked in a distressed tone. She has a point. A really big point. Maybe this party wasn't such a good idea. Scratch that, this party is not a good idea.

"Your right. I'm going to go and tell them to-" I began to say but she interrupted me. "No, no. Its alright. It doesn't really bother me. I'm just shy about meeting him I guess and Denhai isn't good with big crowds. But its okay," she exclaimed and gave me a apologetic smile. I don't know why, she didn't do anything wrong. It was our fault for doing the stupid party today. She leaned back and grabbed Denhais hand nervously. We walked up to the house and through the front door.

**Raynalyns Point Of View**

"Your right. I'm going to go and tell them to-" He began to say but I interrupted him. "No, no. Its alright. It doesn't really bother me. I'm just shy about meeting him I guess and Denhai isn't good with big crowds. But its okay," I exclaimed and gave him a apologetic smile. I just freaked out on him for no reason. Its not like they are throwing us a party to embarrass us on purpose. They were trying to do something nice, they just didn't think to much about it. Typical boys. I leaned back and grabbed Denhais hand nervously. He gave me a reassuring squeeze and we walked up to the house and through the front door.

When we walked in all talking ceased and everyone stared at us. I didn't look at anyone, instead I looked at the dirty carpet below me. Uh kay gross. I guess I just got assigned cleaning duty for the rest of the time I'm living here. I felt Denhai tense beside me and I stepped in front of him trying to hide him but failing miserably, but at least it calmed him down because he relaxed a bit.

I made an uncomfortable noise and looked away from the gross carpet to my ugg boots. I'm never this shy. I mean I went to parties all the time with Leghiton but this never happened. I think this is the most people I've ever had stare at me all at once. Well I better get use to it because starting on Monday, Denhai and I are going to be the newest students at La Push High.

I gather enough courage and looked up at everyone. Oh _wow_. I looked around the room to see fifteen giant guys who look exactly like Jacob. Tall, buff and handsome. This is heaven! I regret not looking up sooner. A man in a wheel chair wheeled his way over to us. I knew exactly who he was the moment I saw him. There he was, my father. Sitting in his old chair not five feet away from me. He studied my and Denhais face for a few seconds before a big wrinkly smile broke across his.

I felt a huge smile form on my face from seeing him smile at us like that and I looked up at Denhai. He didn't look nearly as excited as me but I knew he was. He's just not big with showing emotions. I start shaking, like I always do when I'm really excited and ran over to him and hugged him tightly, not being able to hold back anymore. All the guys started clapping and whistling at us as we hugged.

I laughed and released him a little so I could get a better look at his face. He seemed so happy and friendly, nothing like I imagined him to be. I thought the man who onced loved my mother had to be sick in the head and when we got here he was going to be horrible to us but this guys is looking at me with eyes filled with such with love. And in that moment when he looking at me like I actually meant something to him, that I wasn't just some mistake, I knew that this was where I belonged.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry it took me so long to update. School and friends. Also, I just made a Xanga account so I've been really busy with that. ****I don't know why but I've always pictured Jacob as the overprotective brother type.** Paul is in the next chapter! So be **excited **for that :) And don't worry TexasWild, I'm not going to get rid of Pauls temper. Its what I love about him lol. So his temper stays. Oh yeah, If you go to my profile there is lots of pictures for the story. I make a ton of outfits on Polyvore and don't really have a use for them so I work them into this story. Please review! If I get 2-3 reviews I'll update again. I'm not review hungry, I just need to know if anybody is interested in reading more cause if not there's really no reason to continue writing. Plus some people ask for like 10 reviews. All I'm asking for is 2-3 but if more people want to review that would be great! Reviews help what little writing ego I have lol. So if you give me those reviews I'll update again soon **:D**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: This chapter is from Paul's point of view and he cusses a lot so this chapter will be way different from the first two.**

**Pauls Point Of View**

I don't understand why the hell I have to be here. I don't care about Jacob's little sister and brother. I barely even care about Jacob. The only reason I let them force me to come is for the food. Emily's cooking is to die for. And I'm considering doing just that so I can eat and get the hell out of here. Jacobs taking his sweet ass time picking the two booger eating brats up from the air port.

Okay so they're fifteen but in my book they're still booger eating brats until they can drive. But the girls got to be pretty hot if she is Kiara Harts daughter. I can't believe Jacob was actually related to her! And I definitely can't believe _Billy_ had sex with her. That lucky son of a bitch. I'd die if I got to get with Kiara Hart. That reminds me, I have to meet Madison in a hour. Fuck is that girl _annoying_! But shes hot so I can deal for awhile.

I sometimes wish I could find a girl who doesn't annoy the hell out of me and is hot at the same time. But I have yet to meet a girl like that. _Be patient. She's closer than you think._ What the deuce was that! Why the hell would I think something like that? No, it wasnt me. More like my conscious. Oh for fuck's sake, I've finally gone soft!

"Hey you guys, Jacobs back!" Seth announced as I heard Jacobs car pull up out front. Bout fucking time. Seth, Bobby, Matthew, Quil and Clarie all ran over to the window and looked out. I sat in my spot and rolled my eyes. Whats there to be excited for? Its not like we knows these two kids. Its stupid, they're all stupid.

"Damn! Look at the knockers on that chick," Bobby whispered so low only us werewolves could hear. Sam looked over at him with a irritated look and Quil moved Clarie away from him by putting her on the other side of himself.

"Dude no, its all about the butt. And boy does she got junk in the trunk! A little more than badonkadonk but less extreme than having an SUV in the pants. Just like I like it," Matthew whispered back to him. So I was right. Maybe I should go over and check. Nah I'll just wait till she comes to me. She'll walk right past those loser and straight to me.

"Shut it you guys! What if Jacob heard you. And Matthew what the heck is a badonkadonk? And Less extreme than having an SUV in her pants? Don't talk about her like that!" Seth whispered back with a disturbed tone. He looked back out the window and got a lustful look in his eyes. He whispered back, "Plus that not all that matters. She's got a beautiful face, why didn't you guys say anything bout that. But your right..._those_ are pretty nice." Bobby and Matthew laughed and high fived him.

"Whoa, she is so pretty. Oh my god, he's such a hottie!" Clarie giggled and Quil frowned beside her. He looked out the window and narrowed his eyes at the guy Clarie said was hot. That's gotta suck. He can't do anything about guys yet because shes only thirteen. She doesn't know anything about imprinting yet but she does know about the wolf thing.

"Duck!" Seth said loud enough for Clarie to hear. They all ducked under the window but Clarie jumped up to look out the window more and asked excitedly, "Where?!" Quil quickly pulled her down and put his hand over her mouth to cover her protests. She seriously thought there was a duck out side? When has she ever seen a duck in La Push?

"They're coming inside! Act normal!" Seth said and lunged himself next to me on the ground. I looked over at him and he gave me his famous goofy smile. Yeah acting normal is going to be a difficult task for him.

Jacob walked in and two teenagers followed behind him. The girl was looking down at the carpet and the boy was looking anywhere but us, both had a look of discomfort on. The guy looked like a seventeen year old rather than fifther and Bobby and Matthew were not lying when they said she was hot.

The boy tensed up and the girl stood in front of him protectively and he relaxed. Huh? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Oh yeah, I forget. The boys a mute. I wonder why that is. I haven't phased with Jacob since Billy told him what happened.

All of sudden the girl looked up and changed my world forever. As I stared into her gorgeous blue-gray eyes it was like everything around me blurred but her. Everything that was once important to me now meant nothing. Every girl I had was nothing compared to this Goddess before me. She made me feel ways I've never felt before.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted, "Forgot about tonight. I already found the love of my love. Don't call me. Don't text me." I sent it to Madison. That was mean, I know. Very mean. But when was I never not mean to her anyways. I was a complete jerk and she did nothing. She would giggled at me and fluttered her eye lashes. I was a ass to every girl I ever had, but that ends now. I refuse to treat this goddess like that and anyone who does has to deal with me.

When I was done and it sent everyone started cheering around me. I looked up to see my girl hugging Billy. I smiled but didn't clap. That would be to out of character for me and someone would notice I just imprinted. I wanted to keep it a secret for just a while longer. I don't want to share anything about her to anybody.

Its weird. I thought I would be pretty pissed that I imprinted. But its the complete opposite. I'm overjoyed! I'm grateful I don't have to put up with those irritating women anymore. I wonder what my girl acts like? I don't think I would of imprinted on her if she was annoying. So I'm glad about that.

I heard my girl laugh and my heart warmed from the sound. I found myself wanting to make her laugh again. I'd do anything to hear it again. Everyone went over to greet them but Bobby walked over to me a smug smile on his face.

"Man, she totally wants me. Did you see the way she looked at me? Oh yeah, I'm getting some!" He whispered with a laugh. In less than a millisecond I had the fucker up by the throat and he looked at me bewildered. "You ever, _ever_ touch her. I will fucking murder you!" I yelled. He looked at me confused for a second than smiled smugly at me. He _smiled_ at me! What the hell is he planning. I swear if he does anything to her I will kill him. I don't care if he is my brother, I never consider him one. I only consider the first werewolves who phased my brothers and I know they would never do anything to my girl.

I started shaking and I could tell I was about to go wolf. Oh no, I have to get out of here. What if I hurt her?! I would never be able to live with myself if I did! I threw the little piece of shit to the ground with such force I heard a bone break. I frowned at that, I wanted to cause him more pain. I saw Sam walk over to me with a pissed off look and he pointed to the door. I ran out and he followed close behind.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I got my first Job! So that's why it took me so long to update. I am sooooo tired and I barely had the strength to write this chapter. It was kinda hard writing from Paul's point of view because he cusses so much and I hardly ever do and it was extremely weird to write Bobby's, Matthew's and Seth's description of Raynalyn from the window. I hate it when guys talk about girls like that but Bobby and Matthew are sick perverts so I had to do it. My group of friends consists of seven boys and two girls, me and my best friend. So I'm pretty used to hearing them talk about girls like that. So I actually listened to them talk about girls(I usually never do because I end up yelling at them to shut up) and I just wrote how they talk. They're good guys really, but just a bunch of losers, but they're my losers :) Remember get me those 2-3 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can! Oh yeah, I'm going to list how old everybody is and all the new wolves down below so no one gets confused.  
**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I want to give a special thanks to JoJoSoPo, HPxTWLIGHTxoxoo, ForeverTheSickestKidsFan, TwilightHeart21, TexasWild, PinkSlytherin,Cullens The Pack And Me Love ,sensual-irish, FashionIsMyPassion XoX and innocent as far as you know(lol I like your username)! Your guys are my first reviews/readers and I love you haha :) I hope you continue reading. Oh and I want to answer a few of your questions.**

**TexasWild: Yes Leah is going to be in the story ^-^ I love her to much for her not to be. And Rebecca is in Hawaii. I'm still considering putting Rebecca and Rachel in the story or not.**

**innocent as far as you know: I haven't really thought about having Leah imprint on him but I like the Idea. But that wouldn't really work for what I have planed for Denhai.**

**TwilightHeart21: Yeah I was actually thinking about getting one anyways :) How does it work?**

**JoJoSoPo: I love your first review! It made me smile :) Yeah I noticed the overlap to. I think I'm going to go and fix it later but I'm really busy at the moment. Raynalyns supposed to act like that. I wanted her to her to be fun and out going but not the wild child who never listens to anyone and is always getting in trouble. I'm actually writing her to act like my best friend, Rachel(and Denhai is based off of Rachels twin brother. He's very _very_ quit so thats how I got the mute thing). Shes fun and out going but can be mature when the time needs it :)**

Werewolves

**Paul-** 22

**Jacob-** 22

**Sam-** 26

**Jared-** 22

**Embry-** 22

**Quil-** 22

**Seth-** 19

**Leah-** 26

**Collin-** 17

**Brady-** 17

New Werewolves

**Bobby-** 16

**Matthew-** 16

**Kaden-** 16

**Evan-** 16

**Coby-** 15

**Jesse-** 15

**Riley-** 15

Humans

**Raynalyn-** 15

**Denhai- **15

**Leighton- **19 (She dosen't come in for a few chapters.)

**Clarie-** 13 (I made her a little older. She's really supposed to be 7 in this story.)

**Kim-** 22

**Emily-** 26


	4. Chapter Four

**Raynalyns Point Of View**

After I finished hugging my father and Denahi had a chance as well, we were surrounded by people. They were mostly men but I could see a few women in the bunch. The first was by the far the most beautiful person I've seen since I've gotten here. She has copper skin, as do most of the people here and raven black hair. She has three long gruesome scars running down the right side of her face and down her arms. Though the scars don't take away from her beauty at all, I found myself feeling sorry for her. She must have been through so much pain and agony to have gotten those scars. As I studied her face more I noticed the scars pull one of her almond shaped eyes down and also tug on the side of her mouth, causing her to have a scowl on one side of her face.

She noticed me looking at her and smiled a warm smile. She walked over to me and gave me a motherly hug. "Hi, I'm Emily. I'm so glad your finally here! Billy's been talking about nothing but you and Denahi since your Aunt called. It will be good to finally have another girl to help with the cooking too," She laughed and Denahi looked over at me with anxious eyes. I know what he's thinking, is should be something along the lines of, "_No! Don't let her cook, she'll kill us all!_" As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I should tell her about my awe-inspiring culinary skills—Extreme sarcasm.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. My cooking is defiantly a _acquired_ taste. I kinda go mad scientist in the kitchen. If you know what I mean," I said, ashamed. I can't help it if I find _normal_ cooking boring and try to spice it up a bit. The people who were paying attention to our conversation laughed, including her. "I'm just going to have to fix you of your ways then," She said with a giggle and a giant guy came over and put his arm around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He finally looked at me and reached his hand out with a smile and said, "I'm Sam. Emily's fiance and Jacob's Boss." I took it nervously. His hand was so warm! I gasped and he quickly took his hand away from mine. I didn't get a chance to ask him about it because I was picked up into a bone crushing hug. The person was as warm as Sam but it wasn't him because I could see him in front of me. "Can't breath," I whispered and the person set me back down on the floor. I turned around and saw a guy who looked similar to Jacob except her was a tad smaller and had saggy sandy brown hair. He gave me a goofy smile and said, "Hey, I'm Seth. Sorry about that."

"Whats up with the guys around here and trying to hug me to death?" I asked and looked around to find Jacob and gave him a playful glare, which he returned. Seth laughed and went to say something but was interrupted by a angry mans voice who screamed, "You ever, ever touch her. I will fucking murder you!" Somebody's not a happy camper.

I looked over Seths huge form to see a guy, who was as tall Jacob and as buff if not more, who had a guy up by the neck. I couldn't see his face but I felt this weird pull to the guy. I know I shouldn't because obviously the guys dangerous. But I felt the urge to go over and help him. Not the guy who was being held up by the throat but the guy who was hurting him.

All of a sudden the guy threw the other one down and I could hear a crack from his bone breaking, even from all the way over here. Sam walked over to him and pointed angrily to the front door. The guy walked through the door with Sam following closely behind. I wanted to run after him and it took all my willpower to stay put. "What the...Oh hell no," I heard Jacob say and he followed after them murmuring angry things I couldn't understand.

Everyone started talking at once. "Dude Paul just..." a guy with a deep voice said. "Oh my god Bobby!" A little girl who looked about thirteen ran over to the guy on the ground, another large guy following her like a shadow. "Damn I never thought Paul would..." A guy said but didn't finish his sentence. "Bobby, Man what did you do to Paul this time?" A guy said in a frantic voice. "Bobby are you out of your freaking mind? Everybody knows you don't say things about somebody's imprint!" A different guy said in a angry tone. "Who imprinted on who?" Seth said from beside me. The guy who was talking looked at me and everyone's eyes followed his.

What the heck is going on? What is a _imprint_? And who is this Paul guy, the one who ran out the door with Sam? Most of all why the heck is everybody looking at me like that! Its not like I caused the fight to happen, that's impossible. "What!" I squeaked not being able to take they're stares any longer.

"Jacob is not going to like this," Seth stated. I sighed with frustration. Alright fine! If they don't want to tell me what the heck is going on, were going to leave. "Denahi and I are really tried. You know from flying and stuff. So were going to be in my room if anybody needs us. It was really nice meeting everybody." I started to walk but stopped mid step. I looked at Billy and asked, "Which way is my room?" He pointed towards a hall and answered, "Its the second door on the right. Denahi yours is the first door." I felt bad leaving so soon. There's so much I want to ask him. But I had enough of those guys looking at me like that! Some looked sorry and some protective. And the way that Bobby person was looking at me was disgusting.

I got to my door and walked in. My Aunt sent people to decorate our rooms the same exact way they were back in England. Our rooms here are just smaller, a lot smaller. She could of gotten them to clean the carpets out in the living room like they did in here. My Aunt has a IQ of 150—pretty cool huh? That's the reason why she was able to teach us for all those years. But for her being a genius, shes pretty dumb sometimes.

Denahi walked in behind me without even going to check out his room. "Wow! That was interesting. Up until the last part at least, that was just creepy. But Billy seems pretty chill. What do you think?" I asked Denahi as I sat on my bed and heard a bark of disapproval.

Whoa, what in the world—I jumped off the bed and looked down to see a dog sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry puppy! I didn't see you. Denahi a little warning would of been nice," I said and glared at my brother. "Don't blame me because your stupid," He defended and sat down next to the dog on the bed. I stuck my tongue out at him—Very mature I know, and started to pet the dogs head. The dog got up on its feet and started wagging its tail from getting attention.

"Your a cutie," I cooed and the dog jumped up and licked my nose, causing me to laugh. "Look there's a note on its collar," Denahi said and grabbed the piece of paper off of the dogs collar and began reading it out loud. "Dear Raynalyn, I hope you'll love this dog as much as I did when I first saw her. She was at the pound about to be put down because no one wanted her(I have no Idea why. She is adorable!) So I got her for you. I thought maybe since we wont see each other for a while that this dog will keep you company when I can not. Oh and Denahi there's something in your room for you as well. Knowing you—you probably followed Raynalyn into her room without looking at your own first. Love, Aunt Aaliyah."

"Come on. Lets go see what she got you!" I said, sounding more excited than he looked. I ran out of the room and the dog followed me. I went into Denahi's red and black modern style room and searched for some type of pet. I found a glass tank on his dresser and went over to it. I froze when I saw what was inside. Denahi walked over and asked, "What is it?"

"Shhhh!" I hushed loudly. "Don't make any sudden movements! It'll know were here," I said, backing away from the dresser slowly. Why would Aunt Aaliyah buy him _that_ of all things. A turtle would of been nice! "Just back away slowly," I whispered almost at the door. Denahi raised a eyebrow at me and looked inside of the cage.

"Kick ass, she got me a Tarantula!" He exclaimed happily and picked the spider up. _Oh my god_, he's actually touching that furry eight legged demon!

"Denahi drop that! Do you want to die?" I squeaked from the door way, holding onto the sides for dear life. I'm acting ridiculous I know, but it can't be helped. "Oh please Ray. Its not going to hurt you, its harmless."

"_Harmless_!" I scoffed and walked over to him, hands on my hips. "Have you seen Eight Legged Freaks?!" I asked fuming at his stupidity—When really I showed be fuming at mine. It really is just a spider but I wont be able to sleep knowing its in the room next to mine. "You know women spiders eat men spiders. What if its a girl, huh? Your totally going to be eaten and then who am I going to bother when I'm—AHHHH DENHAI! YOU MORONIC ASS FACE!" In the middle of my little rant Denahi thought it would be funny to put the little furry demon in my face. He looked at me saddened. He knows I'm really mad when I cuss.

In a second we were surrounded by giant cooper skinned people. "Whats the matter?! What happened?" Seth said looking at me with a worried face. I ran over to him and burrowed my face into his chest. "That's what happened!" I accused as I pointed towards Denahi. I looked up to see his reaction when he saw the spider. He must of saw it because he started to laugh. A few other people laughed but most left the room. "Your such a girl," Seth said and went over to get a better look at the spider.

"Well excuse me for acting like my gender," I muttered under my breath but it must of been louder than I thought because he laughed. I went to sit down on Denahi's bed. Am I seriously the only one afraid of that thing? I mean look at it. It has eight eyes for god's sake!

Two guys walked over and sat on both sides of me. It took me a second to realize one of them was the guy who got thrown down by my mystery man—No not _my_ mystery man. Just a normal mystery man, not mine. Oy to the vey! I'm starting to get real obsessed with this guy. And I don't even know his name.

"Hey pretty lady, whats your name?" One of them asked. I raised my eyebrow at the pretty lady line. Both of these guys are extremely attractive but I don't really like the way there looking at me. Like I'm some prize to be won or something. "Raynalyn. What about you?" I asked him and he smiled lazily at me. He reached his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. "I'm Matthew and the loser over there is Bobby."

Booby scooted over to me and put his hand on my thigh. "Well this _loser_ is captain of the football team," He said and flashed me a grin like he just won me over by saying that. I was about to tell them off when I remembered something. Didn't that guy break one of Bobby's bones? He did, I heard it crack.

"That's very impressive—" I said in a sarcastic tone and his grin disappeared, "But didn't you get hurt back there? I could of sworn I heard a bone break." Both Bobby and Matthew didn't answer. They just kept on giving each other looks I didn't understand. Looks that looked a awful like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"That was his cell phone you heard break," Sam said from the door. I jumped with shook from hearing his dep voice out of no where. Seth and Denahi looked up from the spider to see what was going on. Denahi's face turned annoyed when he saw how Bobby and Matthew were touching me. "I need to talk with you Bobby. Matthew I think you should be there too."

"What the hell man don't you see I'm busy—" Bobby started to say but stopped when he saw the look Sam was giving him. It was filled with such authority I had to look away. Bobby started to get up and when he did he let his hand hover way to close to the hem off my pants. "I'll see you later babe," He winked at me and he walked to Sam.

"Can't wait," I muttered to myself. I'm really starting to not like this guy. Matthew got up without saying anything but I didn't miss how his fingers brushed my left breast. Blood rushed up to my face and I muttered, "Pig." I really have to work on the volume of my voice because when I said that he smirked.

Seth walked over to me and said, "Just ignore Bobby and Matthew. No one really likes em anyways." He picked me up into a hug. The guys around here sure are friendly. But Seth is different from Matthew and Bobby. He's not trying to get in my pants, just being kind. At least I think so. Maybe this is his way of getting me to fall for him. "I'm gunna go back out in the living room. You guys should get some sleep," He said and put me back on the bed. "Cya later man," he said to Denahi who nodded his head telling him bye without actually talking. I could tell that Denahi really likes Seth. He would usually never even acknowledge that anyone said anything to him at all.

I tired to stifle a yawn but it slipped out. I was lying about being tired before but now I really am. I saw Denahi yawn and he said, "Go get your Pajamas on and I'll meet you in your room." I hopped off the bed and strolled into my light blue room, my dog following closely behind. I need to think of a name for her, calling her dog isn't really working out for me. I slowly walked over to my dresser and started to think of names.

I grabbed my pajamas, a blue Abercrombie tank and pink Abercrombie fleece boardshorts. I got dressed in record time and searched through my drawers for my knitted slipper socks that my Aunt bought for me on one of her many shopping sprees. I heard a knock on the door and said, "Its open!" Denahi peeked his head through the door and smiled. He was wearing dark blue sweat pants and a white tee-shirt.

I scurried over to my bed and hurrily got under the covers. I inhaled deeply and frowend. For some reason I was expecting them to smell the same way they always did. Denahi walked over and got under the overs with me. "Whats the matter?" He asked as he got comfortable.

We always talk before we go to bed, its kinda like our tradition. Denahi always ends up falling asleep in here with me though. Its been years since he's slept in his own room. Most sisters would find it annoying but not me. Denahi's more like a best friend and brother morphed into one. When I need a brother he's always there and when I need a best friend he's always there. Even if have Leighton at the time, he's still right beside me.

"It doesn't smell the same," I said and took another sniff. The blankets back in England smelt like cinnamon with a little hint of vanilla. It was always a soothing sent and when I was little it would put me to sleep. But here they are a strong woodsy smell. It doesn't smell bad, its just not the cinnamon and vanilla scent I love. "Huh?" He asked. "The blankets. They don't smell the same," I murmured and pushed them down to my stomach.

"Were you excepting them too?" He said with a laugh. "Yes. I mean no. I mean uh—I don't know! I'm so happy to be here but in a way I'm not. I've always wanted to be a normal teenage girl. I want to be free and have fun. I want to date and go to school with other teenagers. But yet I want things to stay the same. I don't want to be away from Leighton. I want to be near Aunt Aaliyah and Uncle Brad. And I don't want things to change between us. Promise me that it wont happen—Promise me?"

"I promise," He said and smiled down at me. He reached his hand out and ruffled my hair like I was a kid. I should be the one doing that to him. I'm the older one—by a minute and a half. But still older none the less! I was about to complain to him about it but he asked, "So what are you going to name the dog?" As if the dog knew we were talking about her, she jumped up on the bed and laid in between us. She rolled over on he back, wagging her tail like crazy. "Bailey?" I said with a giggle. The dog made a noise of disapproval at the sound of the name. "Nah. Its to unoriginal," Denahi said.

"Milly?" I suggested.

"No," Denahi said, shaking his head.

"Gigi?" I said and had to hide my laughter. Gigi was the name of this girl that would somehow show up at every single party we were at and would follow Denahi around like a love sick fool. I thought it was hilarious, Denahi hated it.

"You think your funny don't you?" He said annoyed.

"No. I _know_ I'm funny. Ummm how about Roxie?"

"Nope, don't like it." What the heck? This is my dog. _I_ should be able to name her what _I_ want. We sat in silence for a little while and out of no where I thought of the perfect name."Oh! I got it. _Tibby!_"

He thought about it for a second and petted the dog, who's name is going to hopefully be Tibby. "I like it," he said and I got up on the bed started bouncing. "Tibby! Tibby! Tibby!" I chanted and my little white and brown dog jumped around with me, wagging her tail. "Would you act your age," Denahi said laughing and threw a pillow at me.

I started singing the lyrics to Whats My Age Again by Blink 182 and danced around the bed. He reached over, grabbed my ankle and tripped me. I fell down and made a noise that sounded like _epp!_ I grabbed the pillow he threw at me and chucked it back at him. "That wasn't very nice," I said darkly.

"I'm not a very nice person," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That is such a lie. Your the nicest person in the world,_"_ I said. He rolled his eyes at me but I could see a smile on his face. He fell back on his pillow and I did the same. I got under the covers again and asked, "What are you going to name your spider?" It took the strength I had not to call it furry eight legged demon.

"Hmmm I'm not quite sure. I was thinking something along the lines of Raynalyn."

"You think your funny don't you?" I said, mocking his voice.

"No. I _know_ I'm funny," He said with a very poor impression of my voice. I kicked him as hard as I could and squeaked in pain. He laughed and said, "No I already have a name. Big Mama Charlotte."

I shook with laughter but he had a serious expression on his face. "I think its a good name," he said defensive and that only made me laugh harder. "Have you even seen Charlottes Web?" I asked between laughs.

"Yes. I have seen the moive. Hence the reason why I named it Big Mama _Charlotte,_" he asked in the same tone as before. I have no idea why he think he needs to have such a defivnse tone or even why he's serious about this name but that's exactly what keeps making me laugh so hard. "Ah ha! So it is a girl," I said and his face turned from defensive to hopeless. He turned over on his side and pulled the blanket over his head. "Love ya Denahi." I turned the light off and rolled over on my side still giggling. I really do hope things never change between the two of us.

* * *

**A/N: Dang, this is a long chapter! I can't promise you that they will all be this long but I'll try :) Since t****his chapter is extra long, there is fer sure to be more mistakes but my friend Cody, he read it and found some mistakes. But he isnt much better at it them I am lol. But we tried! The beginning part of this chapter is the last part of chapter three but in Raynalyn's Point Of View instead of Pauls. **When I added chapter three I accidentally added it twice. Everyone kept on saying that chapter four didn't upload. But at the time I didn't even have the chapter written. I was just being a spaz and double clicked the mouse. I didn't know it would upload twice lol. I'm sorry! I promise it wont happen again(But if it does I apologize ahead of time! Knowing me it will probably happen again. If you know me in real life, you know how much of spaz I can be.) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! And don't worry Paul will definitely be in the next chapter. The story is just not as much fun without Paul. Pictures are on my profile!


	5. Chapter Five

**READ:** I would like to thank with the utmost gratitude my new beta, TwilightHeart21. She's ah-freaking-mazing! She is betaing 12 other stories _not_ including mine and still does it within a day. I forgot to put this in my authors note before I gave my rough draft to her so I hope she reads it and knows how appreciative I am to have such a wicked amazing beta! She is a rock star!!! (^-^)

* * *

**Raynalyns Point Of View**

Denahi's snoring woke me up. I looked over at the clock and it said it was 7:35 AM. I grabbed my pillow sleepily from underneath my head and threw it at him. He didn't wake up so I found another pillow and threw that one at him too. Still no response. I started hitting him with my fist over and over and over again. Still no response!

I reached over and poked him in the belly lightly. "Stop it Ray," He groaned and swatted my hand away. So _that_ he feels? He is such a mystery sometimes. I got off of the bed and Tibby followed me. When I reached the door I got an idea. I slowly walked back over to Denahi. I stood over his sleeping form and started poking him with both of my pointer fingers one after another really fast.

"Stop it before I go and get Big Mama Charlotte!" He threatened and I stopped immediately. I ran out of the room and I heard him laugh as I slammed the door. I heard Tibby whine and opened the door again to let her out. After he named that furry demon Big Mama Charlotte, it didn't seem nearly as frightening but I still don't want it anywhere near me.

I walked threw the living room to the kitchen sluggishly, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I looked threw the fridge half asleep. I grabbed a Capri-Sonne and poked the straw threw the hole, missing it four times before getting it in. I'm really not a morning person if you couldn't tell.

I can usually sleep through Denahi's snores, but last night I kept on having this same spooky dream. I couldn't understand what was happening because everything was blurry. But I did mange to make out huge dark figures. They were running after me—no not me. They were running after what was chasing me. I couldn't tell what was after me but I couldn't stop my body from moving, like I knew I was in danger.

It was the weirdest freaking thing. Usually I can't remember what I dreamt about the morning after. "What the hell do you have on your feet?" A deep voice asked.

I screamed and squeezed my Capri-Sonne, causing it to squirt up in my face. The person who startled me was roaring with laughter. I turned around, my empty Capri-Sonne in my right hand and my left balled up in a fist. And there sitting at the old oak table was Jacob, laughing his butt off while eating a huge bowl of cereal.

_Brothers_. Can't live with them, can't live without them. No wait; actually I _could_ live without them. "I hope you choke on your cereal," I said through clenched teeth. I'm also very angry in the morning. Angry and somewhat bipolar. Or so I've been told.

What I said didn't upset him, it just made him laugh harder. This made me angrier. I sat down at the table and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked, irked. He laughed at my tone. He took a few bites of his cereal before he answered, "Kill those two poor innocent sheep that you're wearing on your feet." I looked down at my socks and rolled my eyes.

"They're knitted socks. My Aunt bought them for me so don't hate on them," My tone started out annoyed but got cheerful when I started to talk about my Aunt. My so called bipolar-ness at its finest.

"Don't hate on them?" He said, doing his best to mock my voice. It sounded awkward coming from his deep voice. "What are you turning gangsta on me now?" He asked with a teasing smile. He took his final bite and got up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Yep! You better leave before I shank you," I threatened. He laughed and walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

A few seconds went by before he popped his head over one of the hallway walls that leads to the kitchen. "Hey Raynalyn?" He asked, sounding more mischievous than I can deal with right now. "What Jacob?" I moaned and took a bite of my apple.

"I just wanted to let you know—I'm sure you already knew this, but you are such a _delight_ in the morning," he said and his voice was full of humor. I narrowed my eyes at him and threw my apple, aiming for his head. He dodged it so quickly I barely saw what happened. The apple landed on the floor and Tibby ran over to it and ate the now squashed apple. I was going to stop her but decided against it because I didn't feel like cleaning anything up at the moment.

Jacob disappeared and I yelled, "You're just lucky I didn't have my shank on me!" I got up from the table and walked to the fridge. I froze when I saw Seth, Bobby, Sam, Emily, and two other huge guys whose name I didn't know, standing by the kitchen door—looking at me with wide eyes.

"Um...about that...he uh started it first. I don't really own a shank I was just..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. This is _so_ embarrassing; they probably think I'm a nutcase.

"W-what did you say Denahi? I couldn't hear you; I'll be there in a second!" I yelled in the direction of my room. I don't think they bought my lie about Denahi calling me but I ran to my room anyways.

"Kill me now!" I sighed when I was safely in my room.

"Gladly," Denahi moaned from underneath the covers.

"Denahi I'm serious. Either you do it or I'll do it myself!" That got his attention and he shot up out of the covers.

"Who embarrassed you this time?" He knows me so well, as I know him. I have to be able to read him, so when we're around people I can tell what he wants.

"Jacob did. He was being annoying. Well everyone is annoying to me in the morning. But that's not the point right now...I kind of told him I would shank him — don't ask okay," I said when he gave me a Why-haven't-you-been-put-in-the-nutty-house-yet look. "I thought it was just the two of us, but _of curse_ people had to be standing right fricking behind me! They probably think I'm some rebellious teenager whose been and out of juvie her whole life and—" Denahi held up his hands for me to stop.

"You're overreacting again. Just go and take a shower. I'm sure they don't even remember," he said in a comforting voice.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one with the juvie record," I mumbled in a low voice.

"You're still overreacting," He said and shook his head. That's funny, how did he hear what I said? I'm positive I didn't say that loud enough for him to understand.

"How did you hear that?" I wondered aloud without even thinking about what I was asking before I did it. I have a feeling it's probably best if I don't know.

"Hear what?" He asked, puzzled by my odd question.

"What I said just now," I said, using hand gestures like I always do when I'm talking about something serious.

"You said it perfectly clear," he said and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No I didn't. I barely even whispered it," I murmured again, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"You said it loud enough for me to hear it Ray. I know you act abnormal in the morning but this is a new level of strange for you. Go take a shower and calm down. I'm gonna go get some breakfast," he said, confirming my fear. He walked out of my room and closed the door. I felt so faint-hearted that I had to sit down on my bed.

Something is going on with Denahi and has been for a while. I noticed but never made anything out of it. Lately he's been changing. Growing at an abnormally fast past and getting angry at stupid things. Last month when we were at a party he said he heard somebody say something about me and he started to shake with anger. He wouldn't tell me what the person said and I tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work. He only stopped shaking when he saw how scared I was.

I got off the bed and walked to my closet to find something to wear. I grabbed my blue, white, and green floral tank top, a pair of straight leg jeans, my brown Abercrombie hoodie, and a pair of dark teal flats. When I walked passed my dresser I saw my silver Tiffany heart tag necklace and picked it up.

The bathroom was right outside of my bedroom so I didn't have to walk past anybody. I'm in no mood to be pleasant right now. But Jacob and Seth must have heard me open the door because they both looked over at me and smiled from there spot on the couch. I forced a smile and dashed through the bathroom door.

I got in the shower and began my usual routine. Wash my hair, condition my hair, wash my body, and then shave my legs. When I got to shaving my legs I was still trying to figure what the heck is going on with Denahi and because my mind was elsewhere I nicked my self in three places. Nothing serious, but I'm a bad bleeder so even if I got the littlest of scratches I'll bleed more than any normal person would.

When I got out of the shower I put a bandage on each one. Once I was done blow drying and straightening my hair I had to change the bandages because they were full of blood. After I made sure that they stopped bleeding I put my clothes on and did my make up. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered if my mystery man would think I was good-looking.

After a good five minutes of looking at my hair and clothes I sighed with chagrin. I know I'm not unattractive but for some bizarre and unknown reason I feel like I need to look as beautiful as I can for this guy. I've never felt like I need to change or improve myself for anybody, _ever_. And especially not for someone I've never even talked to.

There was a knock on the door followed by Jacob's concerned voice, "You okay in there Ray-Ray?" I smiled at the nickname. I opened the door to a worried Jacob.

"Yeah, _Jakie_. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a small grin. He smiled at my nickname but he looked down at my right leg with a fierce gaze—the leg I nicked myself with the shaver.

He noticed I was starring at him and shrugged. "Guess I forgot how long girls take in the bathroom. You were in there for a long time. I was starting to worry that you slipped and fell into the drain," He joked.

I gave him a playful glare and said, "At least I actually fit in the tub, unlike you Mr. I-eat-steroids-for-breakfast-lunch-and-dinner."

"Fair enough," He said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. I went into my room and grabbed my guitar. I searched through my desk drawer and found a mini note pad and a pencil as well. I've been able to play the guitar and compose my own songs since I was a little girl. I didn't have anyone to teach me, it just kind of came to me. I use to play it 24/7 but since I've gotten older I only play it when something upsets me or I have free time—both don't happen very often so I hardly ever play it.

I put the strap on and swung it around so it was lying on my back. I walked into the living room and everyone looked at me. I blushed but continued walking. I stopped and smiled at Billy when I saw him at the table with a plate full of eggs and bacon. "Good morning," I said and bent down to hug him. He had trouble hugging me back because of my guitar.

"Morning," He said and took a bite of his eggs.

"Going some place?" he asked when he saw me head for the kitchen door.

"Yeah I was gonna go for a walk," I said when I remembered you're suppose to ask your parent when you go somewhere. I'm so used to sneaking out. "I mean if it's okay with you," I added.

He was going to say something but Emily interrupted him by saying, "Oh no sweetheart, you can't go anywhere without eating breakfast! It's not healthy for you. I made a ton of eggs and bacon." My stomached growled at the mention of food but I ignored it. I just want to get out of here, and fast. I don't think I can be alone with my thoughts for another second. Writing songs always keeps my mind busy for awhile.

"No I'm good," I lied and my stomached growled at me angrily for turning down one of my favorite foods… _bacon_. Just the thought of bacon had me drooling… literally. I had to wipe the side of mouth from the slobber. Look at me — slobbering like a dog over bacon.

"So you're saying I made all this for nothing," Emily said with a fake pout. Sam rubbed her leg and glared at me for making his fiancé sad. How stupid, can't he tell that she's faking so I'll feel bad and eat? Maybe he's all muscle and no brain.

"I wouldn't say that. The boys look like they're enjoying the food you made. I'll just let them eat my share for me and—" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Emily's stern motherly voice stopped me, "Raynalyn. _Eat_." I've never had anyone talk to me in that tone. I don't think I like it very much. I use to always wish my mom would actually act like a mom but if that's how they act, maybe it was better that she was always gone.

I stood stubbornly in the middle of the kitchen staring at Emily while she stared intensely back. She had the look of a mother who wants to punish her child for acting up. It kind of frightened me so I started heading for the food. This is so stupid, we're not even related. I have no clue why I'm listening to her.

I grabbed a plate and started to put some eggs on it when I got a better idea. I sat my plate down and searched threw the cupboards for some zip-lock baggies. I found them behind a family size bag of Spicy Nacho flavored Doritos and grabbed one. I went back to the eggs and bacon and started to put some in the bag. By the time I was done half the bag was filled with scrambled eggs with ten pieces of bacon—what? I'm a growing girl. I need my food. My Aunt used to always say I had the appetite of a boy but I'm not complaining. I love it actually.

I turned around to look at everyone in the kitchen and Emily gave me a smile. "Eggs and Bacon on the go!" I said with a laugh and plopped a piece of egg in my mouth. I didn't wait for anyone to say anything about my bag full of food and walked out of the kitchen door. It was freezing outside so I flipped my hood over my head.

I walked for thirty minutes when I found the prefect place. It was a meadow covered completely in grass and wild flowers. There was a river off to the side and a little cave in the side of the mountain. I sat in the middle of the meadow and started to play Swing Life Away by Rise Against. I let the music take over and I started to sing the lyrics...

_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first,  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse.  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words._

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand._

_I've been here so long; think that its time to move.  
The winter's so cold summer's over too soon.  
so let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow._

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know.  
But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world.  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go._

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand.  
Until you hold my hand._

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first,  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse.  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words._

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand._

_Swing life away,  
Swing life away,  
Swing life away,  
Swing life away._

I usually don't sing. Back in England I would play the guitar while Leighton would sing. I like to sing and I'm actually really good at it, it's just that I love to play the guitar more and Leighton is a hundred times better at singing then I can ever wish to be. I started to play Boats and Birds by Gregory and The Hawk, one of Leighton's favorite songs. I closed my eyes and started to sing the lyrics...

_If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_If you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free_

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And past the horizon till I can't even see you  
Far from here where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

_If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
Stardust to remember you by_

I decided to play one more song and then I'll try and see if I can write anything good. I started to play I'm So Sick by Flyleaf and started singing the loud, rough lyrics...

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break! Break!_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up!  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so,  
I'm so sick_

_Hear it, Cause I'm screaming it!  
You're heeding to it now_

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so,  
I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness_

_Let me live,  
Please!  
Let me live,  
Please!  
Let them live  
Let us...live!_

When I finished the song I felt a lot better. I always did like singing that song; it's a great stress reliever. I got up out of my position on the ground and walked around the meadow strumming the guitar randomly.

"You're pretty good," a sexy gruffly voice said. It startled me so much I dropped my guitar on the ground. My eyes winded and I flew down to get it. I swear to god if it has a grass stain on it, this person will pay!

I turned around, stood on my heels and yelled, "What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!" All my anger vanished into thin air when I saw who it was. My mystery man from yesterday. My god, he's _beautiful_. He had the most gorgeous copper skin I had ever seen and his pitch black short cropped hair looked baby soft. I had the urge to run my hands threw it but refrained myself. He would probably freak and run away.

The thing that captivated me the most were his eyes though. His brown marble-like eyes were both seductive and inviting. I could not for the life of me look away from them.

"I liked the last song. You're pretty good at screaming. I'll have to remember not to anger you," he said in his sexy deep voice.

"I can do more damage than just scream your ear drums out," I joked and he laughed. Even his laugh was gorgeous! I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. What would someone this god-like think of plain ol' me? I couldn't be too admirable. I mean I'm so normal looking and he's...he's...there's not a word to describe this sexy exotic looking man.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"What's yours?" I asked back, trying to play hard to get. From my experience with guys, if you play hard to get and they still stick around, they want more than just sex. They want love. My heart fluttered at the thought of this man falling in love with me.

He looked kind of annoyed but answered anyway, "its Paul."

"Raynalyn," I said and smiled at him. He started at me with such adoration and love I couldn't look away. Even if he wasn't and instead was glaring at me, I still wouldn't be able to look away. His beautiful brown eyes feel like they're warming my heart.

"Play a song for me," he said and sat down directly in front of me. I was hesitant at first but sat down with him.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked.

"What do you think I want to hear?" He said with a teasing tone.

"Barbie Girl by Aqua," I joked back.

He rolled his eyes at me and scoffed. "Just play a song."

"You mean you don't want to be a Barbie Girl?" I asked with a fake appalled voice.

He glared at me but I had a feeling that his glare could get a lot worse. Like he wasn't able to fully glare at me for some reason. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding."

Hmmm, I think I have a song that he'll like. What It's Like by Everlast. The lyrics aren't my favorite but the song sounds so cool on an acoustic guitar. Once I started the song, I sung the lyrics and closed my eyes. If I play while looking into those beautiful eyes of his, I'll forget the notes and lyrics completely.

_We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change  
The hair on his face is dirty, dreadlocked and full of mange  
He ask the man for what he could spare with shame in his eyes  
Get a job you fuckin' slob's all he replied_

_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues  
Then you really might know what it's like [x4]_

_Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom who said he was in love  
He said don't worry about a thing baby doll I'm the man you've been dreamin' of  
But three months later he said he won't date her or return her call  
And she sweared god damn if I find that man I'm cuttin' off his balls  
And then she heads for the clinic and she gets some static walkin' through the doors  
They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner, and they call her a whore_

_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose  
Then you really might know what it's like [x4]_

_I've seen a rich man beg  
I've seen a good man sin  
I've seen a tough man cry  
I've seen a loser win  
And a sad man grin  
I heard an honest man lie  
I've seen the good side of bad  
And the down side of up  
And everything between  
I licked the silver spoon  
Drank from the golden cup  
Smoked the finest green  
I stroked the fattest dimes at least a couple of times  
Before I broke their heart  
You know where it ends  
Yo, it usually depends on where you start_

_I knew this kid named Max  
He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs  
He liked to hang out late at night  
Liked to get shit faced  
And keep pace with thugs  
Until late one night there was a big gun fight  
Max lost his head  
He pulled out his chrome 45  
Talked some shit  
And wound up dead  
Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of his pain  
You know it crumbles that way  
At least that's what they say when you play the game_

_God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose  
Then you really might know what it's like [x3]_

_To have to lose..._

"You look breathtaking when you do that." His words made my heart fly and an embarrassing blush rise to my cheeks.

"Really?" I asked. I want to hear him call me that again.

"Yes. I'm sure you look breathtaking when you do anything." He said and flashed a smile that reached his ears. He leaned forwards towards me slowly. I sat completely still knowing what he was about to do. When he got close enough to my face he moved a stray stain of hair behind my ear. The littlest touch made me feel this overwhelming passion of happiness going through my body. He was so close I could feel his breath of my cheek. His mouth was not even a centimeter away from mine when something unwelcome and horrendous happened. It stared to rain. Not just a light drizzle, it was worse than monsoon weather.

The trees and grass started thrashing around violently. The rain droplets felt like little sewing needle were being thrown at me with great force, even through my hoodie. The wind was so strong that I feel forward but Paul caught me quickly. He picked me up bridal style and ran over to the cave. Once we were inside he didn't set me down.

"Does it do that a lot?" I asked, astounded. One moment the weather was perfect and than the next it's… _this_.

"Pretty much," he said and I was surprised to hear he sounded pretty p.o.'d. I don't know if it was because of the storm or that the storm interrupted our kiss or maybe I did something to make him act this way. It seems preposterous but just in case I should get down. I jumped out of his arms and walked towards the cave entrance. I was hoping things were going to look better but they looked ten times worse.

I sighed and walked back. I found Paul sitting down, resting his back against the cave wall. I sat on the other side directly in front of him. "Looks like we're stuck here for awhile." He nodded his head in agreement but didn't say anything.

We sat in silence for a while when I blurted, "Lets play a game." I'm going insane with boredom over here and I was tired off his huffy mood.

"A game?" He asked, alarmed.

"Yep. A getting to know Paul game," I said in a decisive tone. I was determined to get rid of his bad mood.

"I'm not a big game person..." He said unsure. I got up and ran over to him.

I got down on my knees and begged, "Please. Pretty, pretty please with a Suzuki GSX-R600 on top!"

"Whoa, hold up a second. You know what a Suzuki GSX-R600 is?" His eyes winded and his mouth dropped open. I laughed and shut it close with my index finer.

"Heck yeah! It's only the most kick ass motorcycle out there! I can't wait till I'm eighteen, I'm going to buy one. And a Yamaha YZF R1! Aah, I'm getting so psyched just thinking about it!" I started jumping up and down with excitement. Ever since I saw my Uncle Brad ride a motorcycle I've been obsessed with getting one.

"What are you going to drive until you're eighteen?" He asked. He had a proud smile on his face. It confused me but I let it go.

"Not sure yet. But I've been begging my Aunt non stop about getting me a red Dodge ram 3500 heavy duty with black leather interior for my sixteenth birthday," I said, dreamily.

He was starring at my like he was before and it made me blush. "I love you," he said and it sounded like he meant it. But I laughed because he must only be joking. "No you love that I'm not an annoying girl who can't talk about anything but losing weight and where she bought her new shoes and how expensive they were." He stared into my eyes then down at my lips. He shook his head no and smiled at me. It took my breath away.

"Game time! So all you have to do is write the word I say and write down everything that the word reminds you of." I handed my mini notepad and my pencil, clumsily. I wish he would stop smiling at me like that; I can never breathe normally after. He took them but didn't look to happy about it. I started giving him words and he would write them down but for every single word I gave him all he would write is one word. I gave him some good words to work with too—temptation, future, laughter, beauty, hope, whimsical, heaven, curious, hatred.

When we were done I reached my hand out towards him and said, "Let me see."

He looked at me wide eyed. "You're going to read it?" His voice sounded panicky.

"Umm yeah," I said slowly. What's up with this weird reaction?

"No," He had a tone that said his answer was not to be argued with. I reached for the paper but he hid the notepad behind his back so I couldn't get it.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You never told me you were going to read it," He said, not looking at me.

"Then what was the point of the game?" I asked. This was a getting to know Paul game. Paul already knows Paul; I want to get to know Paul. If I didn't read the paper, what's the point of even doing the game?

"Okay you can see it...If you can get it from me." He shot up and raised his arm in the air with the note pad.

I jumped after him and stood on my tippy toes grabbing at his arm. "That's unfair! You can barely fit threw the door to my house and I can fit perfectly threw a doggie door! I think you're just a _wee bit_ taller than I am!"

"Jump Shorty, jump!" He laughed as I did as he told me. I got sick of jumping around like a monkey so I jumped up and latched my legs around his waist. He froze, not expecting me to do that. He put an arm around my mid section but didn't bring the hand that had the note pad down. I shimmed up his frame and he groaned. Uh oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I looked down at him and I saw lust in his eyes. Never mind, this was a _great_ idea. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned down. I was about to kiss him when I heard a growl. I turned around and was surprised to see Jacob standing at the caves entrance in a pair of cut off jeans.

"Jacob?" I asked, majorly confused as to how the heck he found us and more importantly why he is here interrupting my kiss with Paul.

"Paul get your disgusting hands off of my sister. Raynalyn get down. We're leaving. _Now_," he said in a deadly tone.

"What? No!" I squeezed onto Paul harder and his grip tightened around me.

"Yes!" Jacob demanded and stalked over to us. He grabbed my arm and I heard Paul growl at him. I raised an eyebrow at his enraged faced. Did he just growl at my brother? What normal person growls? And so animalisticly too.

"Paul let go," Sam ordered. I jumped, startled. God, this guy just pops out of nowhere! I was shocked and saddened when Paul listened to him and gave me to Jacob. Jacob carried me bridal style and walked over to Sam and away from Paul.

"Jacob take Raynalyn back to the house. Paul and I need to have a talk. _Again_," Sam demanded of Jacob. Boy is this guy bossy. And what does he mean by again? If he already talked to him why does he have to take him away from me?

Jacob ran out with me still in his arms. I looked over his shoulder back at Paul. I waved slowly at him and he gave me a small smile. The rain wasn't as bad as it was before but after a few seconds I couldn't see him anymore. What I did next surprised the hell out of me. I started to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me two weeks to update! I got grounded. You'll notice this happens a lot. Me and my mother don't exactly get along. I wish we did but for some reason we just don't. **

**Anyway, I made this chapter extra long because it took me so long to update. I also have a blog now, it'd be cool if you guys wanted to check it out. ****The link for my blog is** marissareneethatsmee . xanga . com** (You have to remove the spaces between the dots. The full link is on my page if this one doesn't work.) **

**I hope you like this chapter! (n_n)**

Beta A/N: Sorry, I really won't do this a lot, but I just wanted to say that y'all better give this gal a frigging review! She wrote fourteen fricken pages of words! She deserves it!


	6. Chapter Six

**READ:** I re-uploaded this chapter. While I was reading this chapter—which I usually never do but I felt like doing it for some reason, and when I did I noticed I seriously need to work on my sentence fluency, lol. I'm surprised at how many people actually enjoy this story, there is some major horrible sentence fluency here. I'm a fifteen year old girls whose been getting C's and D's in language arts every sense 6th grade. But I've been paying more attention lately and I'm making up for all those years of zoning out and day dreaming. I'm getting better at it. Slowly but surely! :) So please be patience with me.

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

I watched as Jacob took my reason for living away from me. I heard her break into sobs and I moved to run after her but Sam's arm flew out and stopped me. "Move your arm! She's crying for me, she _needs_ me!" I growled. I was expecting him to get angry but he didn't, he sighed and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," he said and let go of me. "But I can't let you go. You broke a rule Paul, the most important one at that. No being with Raynalyn _alone_." I felt anger rush threw me like liquid lava and I punched the nearest tree, not letting my fists be in control and punch Sam, and the tree spilt in two and fell down.

Yesterday when I imprinted on Raynalyn, Sam and Jacob had a talk with me and came up with a set of good-for-nothing and totally uncalled for rules. Rules I had to follow or I could say hasta la bye-bye to my extraordinary, magnificent, mind-blowingly beautiful Raynalyn. I would kick all their asses but I can't go against an alpha's order, as much as I want to. And his order is for me to treat Raynalyn the same way Quil treats Claire until she is of legal age.

But how can I treat her like a little kid when she has a body that blows Megan Fox away by a long-run? I know, I know. She's only fifteen but every time I look at her, just thinking about her, I get these extremely elaborate and passion-filled thoughts—thoughts that are going to make Jacob throw a werewolf sized tantrum when we patrol together.

I've never felt such lust for anyone before, believe it or not. More importantly, I've never felt this much _love_ for anybody, for anything, ever before in my life. Not even my own parents, who I would kill for.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. Your history as a lecherous playboy is what got you in this situation." I growled lowly at what he said. How dare he think that I would treat my Raynalyn the why I did those shameless sluts that would do anything and everything I asked of them? Before yesterday I thought that no women was worth my love except my mother.

"I couldn't care less about all those nasty skanks. They were all just a game to me. I would _never_ treat Raynalyn like that and you know it!" I felt like I was going to phase but tried my damndest not to. If I did then Sam would know what I wanted to be doing right now instead of standing here talking with him.

Even during a somewhat civil conversation—at least this conversation is considered somewhat civil for us werewolves—I can't stop thinking about what Raynalyn and I could be doing right now. I would be happy with just holding her in my arms while we watched a movie or making her laugh so I could see her cute little dimples again.

It's true, I've never felt this must lust for anyone before but the love I feel for her overrules that lust. I want nothing more than to make her happy and if that means I have to act like the gentlemen that I'm _not_, then so be it.

"I know you would never treat her like that but you can't hide your feelings about Raynalyn from me. I know you don't think about her as Quil does Claire. I can tell you want nothing more than to have hot sweaty wolfy love with her right now." Damn, is it that noticeable? I thought I was hiding it pretty well.

"Am I right?" Sam asked when I didn't answer.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I can't help it, Sam! It's just...I'm so...I just want her to be happy, but these feelings are so strong that—" I struggled to find the right words to say.

"I know, I understand what you are going through right now—" Yeah right! He has no fucking idea what I'm going through. He's _allowed_ to be with his imprint, "But you have to be strong and resist, Paul. For Raynalyn." and with that he took his leave and left me standing in the rain to be alone with my thoughts.

**Raynalyns Point of View **

"Let. Me. Down!" I yelled between sobs. I honestly don't understand why I'm crying. I shouldn't be crying over somebody whom I've had a total of one whole conversation with. I shouldn't be feeling these things that I am for him. I shouldn't want to be comforted by him. But most of all I should _not_ be away from him. I don't know what the heck is going on with me but all I know is that I want him by my side. For him to love me, to hold me, to kiss me.

By the time we were in front of the house my sobs had tuned into silent tears. It was dark now and I could see the rain falling down in front of the porch light. Jacob put me down and I wobbled a little bit but he caught me before I could fall down. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the house.

"Jacob," I murmured and he made a deep grunt of understanding.

"Jake, I'm worried. Worried and—" I stopped to think of a word to describe what I was feeling. My feelings are so discombobulated I could be ecstatic or furious and not even know it.

Right now I'm worried about two things, what Sam is talking to Paul about and what's wrong with my brother. I'm dead sure about that feeling but this other one...I just don't know. Eventually I just said the first word that came to mind, "so scared."

Yes, that has to be it. The reason I'm crying isn't only because of what happened earlier with Paul and Jacob but because I am terrified. I have been since the first day I got here. My stubborn nature refused to let my brain enlighten me, its own damn owner; it would absolutely never let me show it to anyone before I even knew. Not even to my own twin brother, the person who knows me better than I do.

Now that I really think about what's got me so scared I can't even explain why because I don't understand what exactly I'm so afraid of. All I know is it has something to do with the guys around here. It's odd how their all so unexplainably tall. No person is that tall. No wait, that's not necessarily true. People who have Gigantism are that tall. And I highly doubt every single one of them have the same exact disease, especially one as uncommon as Gigantism.

And what's up with their body temperature? It runs so high that I can actually feel the heat radiating off of them! Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that normal human beings don't run that high of a temperature without spontaneously combusting.

But the thing that freaks me out the most is the growling. The sound and that deep vibration it made in Paul's chest when he growled back at Jacob...it couldn't possibly be human. It kind of sounds like a wolf...or possibly a highly pissed off puppy.

"Oh Ray-Ray, there's nothing to be afraid of," Jacob cooed as if I was a little kid who came crying to him that the boogeyman is under her bed. I scoffed at his tone and ripped my hand out of his. A little angrier than I was going for but I'm determined to get some answers from him.

"You're lying! I know there's something wrong," I shouted at him but looked at the ground as I did so. I don't want to be angry at Jacob, he did nothing wrong. At least I hope he's done nothing wrong. But I guess that's exactly why I am angry at him. I sighed internally. Oh the things I would do to get rid of these annoying constantly changing teenage hormones!

"There is something strange going on with you and your friends. It's even starting to happen to Denahi," I said quieter this time but it had the same tone as before. I looked up at him and the moment our eyes meet a look of panic took over his eyes. That's when it clicked. He knows! He knows everything. Everything that's happened to Paul, to him, all the other guys. Everything that's happening to my _brother_. My own personal guardian angel sent to keep my sanity in check.

"_You know._ You know what's happening to my brother, don't you?" I accused and starting crying for the second time this night. I can't help it! I've never cried this much in my life. I only remembering crying once before tonight and that was when I was six and lost my drool covered blankie.

"Tell me! Please tell me what's happening to him! He's the only person I have left... tell me how to stop it." There has to be a way to stop whatever it is. Like an exorcism or maybe voodoo. I'll do anything, anything to keep whatever it is from happening to him, no matter what the cost is.

"You can't stop it," Jacob whispered barely loud enough for me to hear it through my hysterical sobs.

Hearing that there wasn't a way to stop it made me fall down to my knees with fear that I was going to lose my baby brother. I sat there for awhile and thought and thought and thought but came up with nothing. The most helpful thing I can do right now is ask Jacob to help him through whatever it is and get him out alive. "Please help him, he doesn't deserve this. I don't know what's going on with you guys and if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but none of you deserve this, no one does...Just please don't let him die! Don't let it take my baby brother away from me. Oh god, please don't." Saying this out loud was much harder then thinking it and it brought on another round of tears. I grabbed the sides of my stomach in agony and continued to weep louder.

I sat there and cried for god knows how long until I felt a warm hand rub my back soothingly. I looked up to see Jacob sitting next to me staring out into the forest. I leaned into his sides and let the last of my tears roll down my cheeks and onto his shirt.

"He's not going to. I promise." I looked up at him and he made an 'x' across his heart and whispered, "Cross my heart and hope to die." I made a noise that was supposed to be a laugh but I wore my throat out by screaming so much it sounded more like a frog croaking instead.

He gave my back one last rub before he bounced up and extended his hands towards me to grab onto. Once Jacob made sure I could stand we started walking towards the house again.

When we got to the door I went to open it but Jacobs hand stopped me. I gazed up at him and he looked a little dejected. "Denahi's not the only one you have left, you know. You have dad and me now. Sam, Emily and everybody else too. We're all here for both you and Denahi and I want you to never forget that. If there's anything you ever need help with or someone to just talk with, we're all here for you."

I wanted to ask what category Paul fell into but thought it wise not to bring Paul up right now. I didn't want to ruin my first brother and sister moment with Jacob. "Thank you Jake. That means more to me then you'll ever know," I stood on my feet and gave him a sisterly kiss on the check. Rather bold for me but I was overjoyed by the thought of finally having a big family. A dream of mine ever since I watched the TV series That's 70's Show. I know that they're all just friends and not a real family but to me it always looked like they were one big, happy, messed up family. This is what I guess you can call what I have with Jacob, Dad, and the rest of the guys.

"That's what families for, right?" Jacob asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sure is, Jakie. Now lets go inside, I'm so starving I could eat one of every farm animal out there," I joked and push my way threw the front door and into our home.

I heard Jacob laugh behind me and say, "I wouldn't put it past you." I rolled my eyes and made a bee-line to the kitchen to indulge myself with various different foods.

**The next morning **

I felt something tickle my stomach; I tiredly groaned, "Denahi stop it. I'm sorry about yesterday morning with the poking but your being immature by retaliating." There was no reply so I opened my eyes and saw no Denahi. Then I remembered that last night I was still in a funk so I made Denahi sleep in his room.

I felt the tickle again but closer up to my bust this time. I looked down and I think my heart skipped a couple beats by what I saw. There in the middle of my tank top was my brothers furry eight legged demon, _Big Mama Charlotte_.

I let out a glass shattering scream and for some unknown, ludicrous, reason the first thing I do is strip of my clothes and run out of the room. I had my bra and underwear on so I wasn't completely naked. I always go to sleep in them because Denahi usually sleeps with me so I left them on habitually.

I choose to run into the living room instead of the bathroom because it was to close to the tiny furry demon in my room. I was so grossed out that I didn't even care that the living room was full of people. Most of them were male for that matter. I saw Paul by the front door with it wide open, looks like he just got here.

I could still feel that disgusting creature crawling all over me and smacked at my stomach as if to get it off. I hopped from one foot to the other murmuring 'ew' over and over again until I heard somebody clear their throat and stopped my freak-out for a second. I looked over at the group and narrowed my eyes at them.

Some of them looked aroused, Paul being the only one that I was glad I could cause that reaction from. Both my brothers looked immensely disturbed. Denahi slightly less than Jacob because he's seen me in a bikini before but its just something about lingerie that gives off a different vibe then a bikini that gives my brother the hibijibis when seeing me in them. A guy whose name I didn't know yet was staring at the boobs of a girl that was in his lap instead of mine and she was looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Who was it?" I saw one of the guys—hopefully I'll learn all there names soon, flinch at how menacing the tone of my voice was. I smiled at that inside my head. I was too angry to actually smile but I will definitely be bragging about that to Leighton the next time we talked or text.

"Excuse me?" The girl who was sitting on the guys lap asked in a shy, quiet voice. I looked over at her and she panicked a little. I reassured her with a smile and she returned it was a hesitant half smile.

I turned my stare back on the guys and walked over so I was standing directly in front of the couch where they had amazingly fit five guys on. Three guys squashed in the middle with two sitting on the arms of the couch.

"Who put Big Mama _Monstrosity_ in my bed?" I asked and Denahi frowned at my making fun of the name he came up with yet again. I looked accusingly at the boys sitting on the couch. I didn't look over at the couple on the love seat because I was pretty sure they didn't do it. The girl is to shy and the guy is to busying looking at the girl's boobs to play a petty prank on someone he doesn't even know. I continued to stare at Jacob, Denahi, Bobby, and the other two guys.

"Someone better tell me who did it before I go crazy PMS girl on all of your asses!" I wasn't on my period right now but I was still capable of doing all of the bitchy crazy things PMSing makes you do. The guys eyes winded and they all pointed at Jacob and Denahi.

_Bingo_.

The phrase payback's a bitch came to mind and I smiled at the thought. Denahi recognized this smile and looked over at Jacob and probably for the first time ever talked to him. It was a tad disheartening that the first thing that he said to his brother was 'Frigging run!' But I was to angry to give a crap.

I grabbed the closet thing to my hand—which was an oversized candle that was on the coffee table, intending to beat them with it when I caught them. I ran after them yelling, "Jacob, Denahi you guys are so dead!" They were outside when I caught up to them. When they saw me they ran over to the kitchen door and hurried through it leaving it wide open.

"I'm going to beat you both so hard that when I get done with you, you guys are gonna have to crap sideways from now on!" I threatened as I flew through the kitchen door. I was right behind them now and when we ran threw the kitchen and back into the living room everyone was cracking up. Everyone except Paul that is. He looked like he wanted to come over and help me but couldn't decide if he should.

I looked over at them with an icy glare and said, "I'm glad my misery amuses you all so much." That didn't make them shut up like I planned, but instead they laughed harder. I growled—a normal human sounding growl...if there's even such a thing, well either way it sounded nothing like the noise Paul or Jacob made. I turned back to Jacob and Denahi to see them running into Denahi's room.

I ran after them but by the time I was even remotely close to the door it was locked. I banged on the door and yelled, "This isn't over yet. You two have to come out eventually!" I sat Indian style in front of the door and waited.

I can't believe they would do this to me! Denahi knows I have arachnophobia. Okay well maybe it's not a phobia, but I _really_ hate them. This must be his way of getting back at me for using him as my own personal Barbie doll on the plane. I don't understand why Jacob had to assist that stupid traitor, though. What is he like his P.I.C. now? I'm supposed to be Denahi's Partner in Crime, no one else!

When I asked Jacob to help him I didn't mean he could take him away from me and convert him into some rebel punk who plays tricks on his adorable twin sister! And this is only the beginning. I wonder what Jacob is going to have him doing by tomorrow. I bet he'll be running around in shorts and no shirt, freezing his butt of like the rest of these overgrown morons.

I asked Emily what their ages are last night at dinner. To my dismay I figured out that Paul is seven years older than I am. The first thing that popped into my head was "Oh, uh, I think I just got dubbed jailbait of the week." But to my amazement I was only being sarcastic. I didn't care at all that I was considered jailbait to him...and that freaks me the hell out.

It was completely silent while I was having my little rant inside of my head until I heard Paul start to yell. "Oi fuck-head, quit staring at her! Stop it this god damn second! I swear if you don't stop I'll come over there and kick your sorry ass so hard that you'll have to clear your throat before you fart!" I looked up to see Paul standing in front of Bobby, shaking with anger.

"Wow. I can not believe those words just came out of your mouth," I heard a guy say and I start to laugh quietly at his threat up till I got the meaning of his words and my laughs came to screeching halt.

Bobby is starring at me... a_ll of those gu_ys are staring at me! Here I was running around everywhere, yelling at my brothers, in front of everyone with nothing on but my lingerie, not even caring that I had a flipping audience! A male audience at that!

"I'm going to go and take a shower. I can still feel that thing crawling all over my body," I said starring down at the floor blushing furiously. I rushed to my room to get my clothes. I grabbed the first thing in my closet, a red polka dot sweetheart neckline sundress with white heart buttons. Then I grabbed the first shoes I could find that match, a pair of white patent buckle flats.

I went over to my dresser, looking at the floor to make sure Big Mama Charlotte wasn't anywhere to be seen. I grabbed some new underwear and a bra. I searched for my make up bag and hair bag, when I found them I sprinted to the bath room without looking into the living room.

I took a quick shower, got dressed, did my make up, curled my hair, teased it a little and put on a big red bow attached to a red head band. I slipped my feet in my flats and exited the bath room. I didn't want to risk walking by Big Mama Charlotte in my room so I just threw my clothes into the open door and walked into the living room.

I was top embarrassed to look at anyone so when I was walking into the living room I pretended like I was texting someone on my sidekick lx. I walked to the kitchen to find Emily arranging breakfast on the table. She looked up and smiled warmly at me, which I returned with a hug. "Wow two mornings in a row! Plus last night's dinner. Don't tell me all this is just because of me?" I asked, saddened. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially someone as sweet as Emily. Though I could deal without her motherly glares that I seem to get whenever I do something wrong—which seems to be happening a lot these past two days.

"I'm afraid it is. I can't let you starve, honey. If you haven't noticed Jacob and Billy aren't exactly domesticated yet," She said with a playful smile and I muffled my laughter with my hand. Yes that I definitely did notice. Thinking about the living room carpet made me shudder. Just think of all the unknown life that's living in there!

"No I've noticed. When was the last time this carpet was vacuumed?" I asked and she gave me a look that said it all. The answer was never. Ew..._disgusting_! I'm not walking around without my shoes on until I clean that carpet.

I looked at the carpet in the living room and frowned. I just remembered...I've never cleaned a day in my life, let alone used a vacuum. I guess I'm just as none domesticated as they are—just in a more fashionable way. I lifted my gaze to look at the guys but they weren't there. "Where is everybody?" I asked Emily as I decided to be helpful and arrange the tubes of food with her.

"Getting the rest of the food out of the car." I gave her a look of disbelief; she smiled at me and shook her head. I went to the cupboards to get plates and bowls out for us to use.

"Hey Ray-Ray you have a guest," Jacob said from the front yard and his voice sounded almost confused. I went into the living room but didn't see anyone so I went outside to see who Jacob was talking about but before I could look I heard a familiar British accent say, "There you are, my princess of darkness!" And with that I was tackled to the ground by a flash of black.

* * *

**A/N: I finally wrote another chapter! Took me long enough. I promise that won't happen again. Or at least I'll try to make it not happen. Things have been pretty chaotic here lately. Plus I had a major writing block from hell, ha-ha. Now I'm not making any promises that won't happen again :P**

**I think this might be the last time I write in Paul's point of view. One reason is because it's hard and the other is because in this chapter I made him referrer to his ex-lovers as shameless sluts and nasty skanks. I felt really ashamed with myself when I was done with his point of view, lol. But it seems like that's how he would talk so I can't just not do it because I don't want to. That's not how writing a story works.**

**Oh yeah, I have another story up now. **_**Anything But Ordinary**_**. The summary for the story is—Seth and Leah grew up thinking that they were the only children of Sue and Harry Clearwater but in fact they actually have a little sister who their parents had to give up when she was born because of financial issues. Now their seventeen year old little sister, Tehya Clearwater, has to live with them because the Volturri killed her vampire adoptive parents. It's another PaulxOC story too. What can I say; I'm a sucker for angry werewolves named Paul :) So go and check it out and tell me what you think. I think I'm going to re-write a few things about it though so if it says I updated it and it still only has one chapter, that's the reason.**

******This is kinda random but has anyone seen the movie 2012? I saw it last night with my friends. The special affects were pretty cool but I didn't really like it. I cried way to much through out the movie, haha :P I hate it when that happens but other than that the movie was good. I would of rather seen Where the Wild Things Are like Rachel and I wanted to but the boys out voted us :( The first thing I did when the movie was over was yell, "I wanted to see a movie about fuzzy talking animals and instead you make me watch chaos and terror. You paying me back for my movie ticket!" After much argument and much more left over popcorn being thrown, I got my eight dollars back :) It was only a dollar (two from Dallon and Weston lol) from each of them so I have no idea why they put up such a fight. Anyways...I was wondering, does anyone really believe that in 2012 the world is going to end? I know I sure as heck don't. **

**Any who, I hope you like this chapter! :)**


End file.
